


Jarfoyle Drabble

by d2fmeasurement



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6259006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d2fmeasurement/pseuds/d2fmeasurement
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared and Gilfoyle snuggling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jarfoyle Drabble

Jared let out a little sigh as he ran his hands over Gilfoyle’s body. Gilfoyle grinned at the noise. 

“You have an amazing body,” Jared told him.

“Yeah, I know,” he said, with a little smirk. “It’s like a 5 in general, but a Palo Alto 10. Thank God for this magical city of guys who are nerdier than I am.” 

Jared laughed and said, “That’s fair. You’re definitely the coolest guy I’ve ever been with.” When Gilfoyle snorted, Jared asked, “Are you laughing at my level of ability to get guys…” 

“I was just imagining if the guys I followed around like a lost puppy in high school could hear someone actually calling me cool.” Gilfoyle pulled Jared a little closer and said, “Before you, I’d never really been with anyone I could talk about tech or anything like that with.” He petted Jared’s hair as he said, “I was mortified when my high school friends found out I got into a good college. Most of them were these rebels who’d had already dropped out.” Gilfoyle frowned when he saw that Jared was grinning at him. He hoped he wasn’t about to make some big deal over Gilfoyle opening up emotionally. “What?”

“You said dropped oot.”

Gilfoyle glared. “Did not.”

“You did! You still have an accent.”

“I do not!” Gilfoyle said.

“Don’t be embarrassed. It’s extremely arousing.”

Gilfoyle snorted. “No one has ever thought Canadian accents are sexy.”

“I do! My most intense childhood crush was Rick Moranis in Ghostbusters,” Jared told him.

Gilfoyle wrinkled his nose. “Dear Lord. No shit I’m the coolest guy you’ve ever been with.” 

Jared snuggled up to him and said, “Well, I hope you’re happy being with me even if I’m not your usual badass type.”

“Sure, you are,” Gilfoyle said.

Jared prided himself on the fact that he’d gotten pretty good at being able to tell when Gilfoyle was being sincere, despite the monotonous way he always spoke. But, this time he really felt confused. He uncertainly said, “You don’t have to say that just to be nice.”

“I’ve never said anything to be nice.”

“That’s true…” Jared said. “So, what did you mean?” 

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Gilfoyle said.

“Why not?” Jared pressed.

Gilfoyle sat up. “Because it’s really fun having casual secret sex with you and I don’t want to ruin it. One minute I’m talking about feelings with you, the next you’re looking at me with the pathetic schoolgirl eyes you get around Richard. Then I’ll have to find a new fuck buddy, which is a lot of work.” 

“Gilfoyle, do you really think there’s anything you could say that would make me fall in love with you?” Jared asked. “You’re extremely sexy, but you’re hardly someone I would want to be boyfriends with.”

Gilfoyle grinned and said, “Hey, that was almost mean.” There was nothing but sincere pride in his voice.

Jared beamed back at him, taking that for the compliment that it was.

Gilfoyle reluctantly said, “Fine, it’s not a big deal, I was just saying that we both know that deep down you’re pretty badass. I mean, the thing I really can’t stand about all the nerds in this city is how fucking sheltered they all are. Everyone is completely shocked if I mention hating my parents or not having a good childhood. I could never be with someone who doesn’t get that kind of shit.” 

Jared looked at Gilfoyle and said, “I always thought you sort of looked at me as something of a sheltered corporate yuppie type.”

“Nah, I just like making fun of you. I can tell you’ve been through some shit,” Gilfoyle said. 

Jared wasn’t sure what to say to that, so he just nuzzled his head against Gilfoyle’s chest. Gilfoyle petted his hair.

Gilfoyle felt like he’d gone too long without insulting Jared, so he added, “You’re only tough emotionally, obviously. Physically you’re like if someone made a pencil out of porcelain.” 

“Mmhmm,” Jared murmured softly as he kept snuggling Gilfoyle.


End file.
